After Thoughts
by Alternis Dim
Summary: What Tia was probably  not  thinking during that walk through Ghoul mansion.


It felt like waves crashing against a cliff.

Rex betrayed me. My spirit friends are gone. Fana is gone, possibly dead. Everyone has turned their backs on me.

I'm alone.

All because of that stupid book. I hate that cursed book. All it has ever done is cause me trouble. Why did it chose me? I was perfectly content being a lazy swordsman student. I don't get that luxury now.

Is it because I was becoming a failure at life? The fact that I wasn't going to be wealthy or famous made it take pity on me? That makes me feel even worst, and I don't think that's even possible.

Let's face it; I feel ran over and whipped with a gun. ...That doesn't make sense.

And now I'm standing against a wall, daring the guard to come closer when we both know I can't do jack without that, oh so godly magical, book. Where is God when you need- Oh wait, there is no God. - Not to be a downer or anything, but if there was a God wouldn't he stop the continuing cycle of rebirthing worlds and all that jazz. Guess not.

Yay, I'm being moved back into my cell. Where I'll probably rot and or be murdered. They can at least _try_ to make the effort to get to the bottom of this. If you're not gonna make the effort why throw us in jail? - Wait, Heath is the General of the Waisen Empire. - _Fail._

I can just hear what my mother would say: _"You screwed up big time." _Ah, good times, good times... Too bad she's dead. - That will never be explained, ever.

Stupid book, stupid Rex, stupid feelings, stupid King, stupid guard, stupid me.

Do I have issues? I don't think so. Am I selfish? Probably, since townsfolk wouldn't normally turn their backs unless you're screwed up in some public manner. - Aw, I don't know. - All of this is too much.

I just wanna break down and cry. But I can't; I have to stay strong.

For who?

Rex has gone and ditched you, Fana is cured; no longer needs you. And the Spirits have pretty much seen you at your worst.

You have no other friends; you suck.

Quiet voice in my head, you're not helping.

Hey, I'm just your thoughts. No need to get fussy.

...Have I gone mad? No, no, no, no, I've just...cracked, 'tis all.

…

…

What good have I done in my life? Nothing. I've mostly just brought a bunch of monsters into the new world. Isn't that great? No.

Oh look, we're finally here. After, like, fives minutes of walking. Isn't that great? And it's a cage too, lovely. We can be caged birds then, fly away now.

Yeah, I've gone mad.

I've probably _been_ mad.

With all the betrayal and all...

My life sucks, trade me.

Better yet, help me.

Scream loudly into your computer screen and-

"How you doing?"

Poorly, you? No, wait, don't answer that. I already know the reply!

"I'm doing pretty bad myself."

Never mind, I don't know the reply.

"Look out!"

Still not the reply I'm looking for. - Oh, and you saved me from a falling rock. Thanks, I so didn't want to die.

I hate you, Heath. I hope you know that.

"Come with me, Tia. If you want to live."

Wow, you make it sound so inviting. I keep switching into sad depressed mode and joking sarcastic mode.

Fine Health, I'll go with you. And it'll be as if I trust you, a perfect stranger, with my life.

I sense foreshadowing. - Shut it.

More escape routes, I swear, the entire castle is made of them. But this time, ghouls. Oooh, I'm so scared. - HOLY CRAP, I'M SO SCARED!

ZOMBIE THING WANTS MY LUCKY CHARMS!

Thanks, Heath, again. The little scream fit of mine never leaves this route. Or, I swear to Rempo, when I get that book back. - Angry face.

I hate you Fro. I'm just hating on everybody tonight, wee. I really need to get my mental state checked, can I even get that checked? We'll found out soon enough.

"It's like you're a princess in distress and I'm your savior prince."

If you're trying to make a move on me, think again; I'm fourteen, I kinda don't want a thirty year old for a boyfriend.

Rex should of been my boyfriend, but then he went and stole the book of whatever and I was all UGH.

Anwar and Duran came onto me.

So did Fana and Nanai, but that's another story for a never time.

My maturity has downgraded.

Look light! And I suddenly wanna throw up and cry at the same time. I feel so tired, so sleepy.

So emotionally tired.

I'm tired of people leaving me, I'm tired of boys whom I almost like leaving me.

Boycotting them boys.

Yeeaahh...

With a thump, Tia passed out on the grassy floor. Face up, spread out in all directions. Her pink coat getting dirtied with grass strains, and her hair getting matted.

Heath quickly noticed his fallen companion, and lifted her up, bridal style. (Cause it was classy.)

* * *

A/N: I got Avalon Code yesterday, I have about 3 to 5 hours of playtime already, that's kinda low, but it might be higher. So, my windows on the laptop crashed, hiccuped, and killed itself.

All in one day. Gee, I love you windows. So, I switched to Ubuntu or whatever it's called cause my mom wanted me too and I don't know. I'm tired.

Heath said some uncharacteristic things. And that's how make-believe Tia processes things. I love you Monkey Ball Z.

...I don't own Avalon Code? Aw, screw it. Sue me through the internet bay bay, and we'll have a date night or something.


End file.
